An augmented reality (AR) system and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive augmented and/or virtual reality environment. A user may experience this immersive environment through interaction with various electronic devices such as a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles. A user may move through and interact with elements in the virtual environment as well as other users in the virtual space through, for example, hand/arm gestures, manipulation of external devices operably coupled to the head mounted device, and the like.